Calvin and Susie: Together At Last?
by willyb113
Summary: Calvin has changed from a lackadaisical six-year-old self into a star on the North Chagrin football team. Calvin has it pretty good for a high school freshman, except for one thing: Susie Derkins. An eight year crush has not faded for Calvin, but unfortunately, Susie doesn't feel the same way. Can Calvin - with help from Hobbes, of course - show Susie how he's changed?


Calvin and Susie: Together At Last?

**Note: I generally try to adhere to the originality of Bill Watterson's classic comic strip. Thus, I am writing this story under the basic plotline that Watterson used. First, the location for this story takes place in Chagrin Falls, Ohio; this is Watterson's hometown, and there are several hints within the comic strip that, in fact, _Calvin and Hobbes_ takes place in Ohio. I have also used the trio main characters from the comic: Calvin, Hobbes and Susie Derkins, plus "appearances" from other characters in the strip. This is my first post on FanFiction; I don't expect it to be my last. Please rate and comment, positively or negatively!**

Chapter 1: Calvin All Grown Up

"Calvin, wake up! It's time for school, and you better not be late again!" Sleepily, Calvin sat up out of bed, only able to make out the blurry vision of his angry mother.

"All right, mom. I'll be down in time for the bus." Calvin gave a quick stretch, got up out of bed, and went to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later and fully dressed, Calvin headed for his bedroom door, already dreading the long, laborious day that was to come. Eight hours of the torturous bilge known as school, followed by three grueling hours of football practice, something that he had no desire to actually participate in. His parents had given him an ultimatum; either get a job, or play a sport. His dad preferred that he played football; a sport which, according to him, "built character." Calvin shivered just thinking about this; over the last years, he had associated his dad's attempts at "building character" with more work and heartache for himself. To make matters worse, he was actually _good_ at football, and cracked the starting lineup as a freshman wide receiver, which, while rewarding, also meant that the coaches' attention was constantly on him. Every mistake was magnified; every angry outburst from the coaches expanded tenfold. On top of all that, Calvin had yet to impress Susie Derkins, whom he had had a crush on since he was six years old. Unfortunately, Susie still saw him as a "weird, careless punk"; an unchanged judgment from their days in the first grade. "Man," Calvin thought, "If only I had a chance with Susie. I'd show her that I've changed. All I want is a chance…"

"Thinking about Susie, huh?" Startled out of his daze, Calvin turned to see his orange tiger friend, smiling. "Hobbes! I…I didn't think you were up. You usually sleep in on school days."

"Yeah, but I figure I might as well get up early. After all, I get to sleep all day, while you get to suffer through geometry class with Miss Wormwood, and get yelled at by Coach Wiggins during football." Hobbes chuckled at yet another of his good-natured jabs towards his dear friend.

Calvin shook his head, barely letting out a forced chuckle. "Ugh, don't remind me, Hobbes. At least I get to see Susie…" Calvin suddenly stopped, and his heart sank. He realized that, while seeing Susie always made his day, it wasn't so enjoyable for her. He had grown accustomed to the usual "greeting"; Calvin's unsuccessful attempt to say something to Susie; the subsequent awkward eye contact; the worried expression in Susie's face, reading "Please don't talk to me…Please don't talk to me…Please don't talk to me…" It didn't matter that some of Calvin's friends – Kristen and Abbey, who were also good friends with Susie – knew Calvin for the good-natured, fun guy that he had become. Susie was unscathed by their good words about how Calvin had changed; in Susie's mind, Calvin was the same immature, careless six-year-old. And that was that.

Hobbes saw the pained expression in his friend's face and immediately stopped his good-natured jabbing. He was more than Calvin's best friend; they were brothers, and the way Hobbes saw it, Calvin's problems were his own problems. He started to comfort Calvin. "Dude, don't worry. Someday, she'll see how mature you've become. Things are starting to turn your way, and you have Kristen and Abbey helping you out. You'll get your chance, and when you do, she'll like you. I promise."

Calvin let out a long, relaxing sigh. "I sure hope so, Hobbes. I sure hope so."

"CALVIN! THE BUS IS HERE! GET DOWNSTAIRS, NOW!" Calvin's mom shouted at the top of her lungs, furious at Calvin's failure to listen to her.

"Got to go, Hobbes. I'll see you at eight." And with that, Calvin rushed downstairs, hoping that today would be the day; the day that finally, finally, he could talk to Susie.

_To be continued… _


End file.
